You Belong With Me By: Kandierain751
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: You Belong With Me By: Kandierain751 July 21, 2009 Dedicated to me. ------ Naruto is best friends with Sasuke but he dating and head cheerleader Sakura. When will he know he belongs with Naruto?


_**You Belong With Me**_  
By: Kandierain751  
July 21, 2009  
Dedicated to my friend Sami! She asked for this!

**Npov  
**

I was lying on my bed listening to one of the many songs of Blink 182 and trying to do homework.

It wasn't working very well considering the fact that my best friend Sasuke Uchiha was fighting  
verbally with his girlfriend, and head cheerleader of our school Leaf High, Sakura Haruno.

Sighing I sat up and walked over to the window to see how bad the fighting was.  
He was sitting at his computer chair while she practically  
towered over him, her pink hair standing on end. Her finger was in his face and her yelling was hurting even my eardrums.

"You stupid fucker! I know you like her! I know because I saw you staring at  
her ass!"

His face got red and he stood up and yelled back at her.

"Why would I cheat on you?! And how can you even say you saw that  
when you were staring at Sai, who was across the room from Ino!"

She glared at him once more before storming out of his room and out the front door. He sighed and slumped to the ground. I closed my curtain that showed his room and I slumped to the ground too but I pulled out my phone and went straight to his number.

-Are you ok? - I texted him worried. I didn't know if he would want company right now.

My phone buzzed almost straight away and I looked quickly at  
the text.

-Yeah I guess you saw that huh?-

I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me. I just  
sighed and responded back.

-Ya I did. She didn't slap you or anything did she? grinns.-

-No you Dobe she didn't. Now open your curtain so I don't  
have to hurt my fingers texting your dumbass. -

I grinned and opened the curtain. There, straight across from my room was Sasuke waving at me from his windowsill, holding up a blank piece of paper.  
Smiling at him I motioned for him to wait a second and I got mine out as well. We had been doing this since we were little.  
I held up the paper and showed him the writing.

'So are youb sure you're okay?' he nodded and wrote something down quickly.

'Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm okay. I just think we're done for real now. I mean, she thinks I'm cheating on her way too much.'

I nodded this time and gave him a sympathetic look. He rolled his eyes and before I could write something down, he showed me his paper.

'Don't you dare go soft on me Dobe. Jeez, you're too cute when you do that too.'

My eyes widened and I blushed bright red. He looked down at his paper and his eyes widened too. I showed my paper. 'I lov.......'

His curtains were pulled shut all of a sudden and I heard Sakura kissing  
him. I sighed and looked at the piece of paper. 'I love you' It said and I quickly crumpled it up and threw it on the ground angrily.  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(The Next Day)**  
Lunchtime was so horrible. I felt like shit because I'd been crying the whole night. My best friend Sami was sitting next to me patting my back. She was the only one besides my friend Kiba to know that I loved Sasuke.

"It's going to be fine Naru okay?" she smiled softly at me.

I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and slammed my head on the  
table.

"No. It's not going to be okay," I mumbled to the table.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"And why is it not going to be okay then?" I glared at the wooden table.

"Because for one, she's the most popular person in the school and any guy... well  
straight guy would die to be with her. And two, he might not even be gay!"

She scoffed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Naru, you know for a fact he told you that he doesn't even know what he likes. He said so himself that he's probably Bi!"

I bit my lip and sighed again. "And besides,..... who would ever like me?" I mumbled to the table again.

I felt a slap on the back of my head and looked up into Sami's angry eyes.

"Naruto don't even. You know for a fact that you're a great person and lots of people want to be with you!" I gulped and raised my hands in the air.

I felt a weight settle on the seat next to me and looked over to see Sasuke's black eyes looking at me curiously.

"What's going on and why does Sami look like she's going to kill you?"

Sami got an evil glint in her eyes and smirked. "Naru here thinks that no one would ever want to go out with him,"

I groaned and slammed my head back on the table. She continued. "So I was wondering, would you ever go out with him?"

Sasuke pondered for a second before nodding. "Yeah sure, I mean, he's my best friend and everything so we couldn't but yeah, he would be the perfect boyfriend actually."

I blushed bright red and Sami grinned happily.

"See Naru? Told you!" I knew the real meaning of those words.

**Translation = I told you so Naru. He does to like you!**

Sasuke grinned too before kissing my cheek in a friendly way.

"Come on guys, going to miss Algebra," Sami almost squealed and  
took off with my hand in hers.

"Told you told you told you!!!!"

I grimaced and slid into my class, thankful to get away from her.  
But as I sat down I felt my cheek and blushed again. I could still feel his lips against my skin and I couldn't get it out of my head.  
Groaning I tuned out my teacher and just focused on my thoughts.  
Stupid school..............  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

When I got home my curtains were still open from last night  
and Sasuke was waiting for me with a paper in his hands.

'We broke up.'

I gasped and grabbed my paper quickly scribbling down the  
words.

'NO WAY!!!!!'  
He nodded and I started to tear up. 'why?' I wrote down and asked him.

'Because she thinks I'm cheating on her with that pig Ino.'

I snorted in laughter and he grinned cheekily at me.  
'Interesting choice of words.' I wrote to him.

He smiled more and winked. He wrote back.

'Thank you. Now I want to know, are you going to the Prom willingly or do I have to drag you there?'  
I rolled my eyes and glared at him. 'Sasuke I'm not going to prom. No one is going to want me there and besides, I don't have anyone to go with.'  
He sighed when he read what I wrote and flicked his window.

'Naru please go?' I shook my head violently and shut the curtain.

I heard whimpering and my heart melted to go and talk to him.

Tell him that I loved him and that the person I want to go to prom with is HIM. But I couldn't. So I curled into a ball on my bed and  
cried.  
A while later I woke to the sound of my phone blasting out Evanescence. "Hello?" I said tiredly, rubbing my sore eyes.

"Thank god Naruto!" Sasuke's voice was so loud I had to hold  
the phone away from my ear.

"Wha?" I asked groggily.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for a long ass time Naruto! I was worried!!!"

I instantly felt horrible and sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I fell asleep."

I couldn't hear anything except for his breathing and I shifted so  
that I sitting up on my bed.

That's when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep." I sighed again at the monotone voice.  
"Sasuke don't," I sighed again.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. God it's just this school year has been stressful. Goodnight Sasuke," I hung up the phone before mumbling the words I wanted to speak on the phone so badly.

"I love you." I whispered.  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

**(Prom Night)**  
I groaned as I looked at the dress shirt and tan pants I was in. Looks like I was going to prom after all. When I was grabbing my cell phone, I looked on the ground and saw the piece of paper I had crumpled up weeks ago. I looked at it again before smiling softly and stuffing it in my jacket pocket.

Once I got there Sami and Kiba came up to me smiling brightly.  
"

I'm so glad you came Naru!" she said and hugged me tightly before pulling away and Kiba kissing her cheek.  
"

Yeah," I looked at the ground. "I think it was a mistake though..."

Sami rolled her eyes before squealing.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I felt Sasuke's heat radiate around me.

"I thought you didn't want to come?" he whispered into my ear.

I whispered back. "I didn't want to but I needed to show you something."

I turned around to face him and broke of his embrace.

I breathed in deeply before taking out the crumpled paper and  
showing to him.

He looked shocked for a second before taking out his own paper. 'I Love You 3' it said and I felt the familiar tears  
well up in my eyes.

"You do?" I whispered again. He nodded and I jumped into his arms kissing him deeply.

Whispers started up all around us and I heard Sakura screaming.

"Get the fuck away from him you disgusting FAG!"

I felt her handbag hit the back of my head and I grimaced in the middle of  
kissing Sasuke.

We broke apart and Sasuke glared daggers at her.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that Haruno," he warned her in a low voice. She looked shocked before sneering.

"I knew you were a fag too you pathetic piece of shit. That's why I dumped you."

Sasuke just rolled her eyes and carried me out of the building.  
When we were outside he sat down in the grass, me sitting on  
his lap and continued kissing me. I pulled away from him.

"Wait a second, you love me?" I asked him blushing.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes Dobe, I love you very very much.  
Now will you shut up and kiss your poor desperate boyfriend already?" I laughed lightly before kissing him deeply. Now this is  
Love.......

* * *

Kandierain751: grinns. omg I loved writing this. Yes Yes Yes.  
Short I know but I liked it. It's based off of Taylor Swift's You  
Belong With Me. It's a really good song and I tried to make this  
my own story but also using most of the things that happen in the  
song as well. Plus I had to make Taylor a guy. lol. THIS IS  
DEDICATED TO SAMI!!!!! THIS WOULDN'T BE HERE  
WITHOUT HER!!!!


End file.
